My What?
by Air'Sweetheart57
Summary: Ashley Davies is MVP for theh 2009/2011 WNBA champions Miami Heat, what happens when two little Davies' come into her world and she finds out she has 2 sons. Will Ashley stay with their mother? Will Ashley abandon her children? Will she quite basketball?
1. Chapter 1

My What!

My name is Spencer Carlin, I'm 23 years old and have two year old sons named Aiden and Cameron. Yes, they're twins. You must be wondering who their other mother is, well you may not believe me but it's Ashley Davies. Yup, MVP of the 2009 and 2010 WNBA champions Miami Heat. It may be hard to believe, but there was this one night at Ashley's party in college. The girls had just won the championship and they wanted to celebrate so she threw a party at the last minute, of course everyone came because she was very popular, and duh, who didn't want to go to one of Ashley Davies' parties? You'll be stupid not too. But anyway back to the story….

_**Flashback**_

_It was the last 15 seconds of the game, and we were down by 2 points, you can tell that Ashley was under so much pressure, because it was on her to make the last shot and bring home the gold. She stole the ball and everyone started cheering. She passed it to Camille, and then ran to the three point line._

"_I got it, go!" Ashley yelled, Camille then passed Ashley the ball and the other team tried to steal from her, but she jus faked left and went right then set her feet and hit a high jumper. The entire gym went quiet, as the ball went in the air, on its way to the basket. Next thing you heard was a SWOOSH! And the crowd went wild. The Nueve Esperanza Panthers just won the championship and best believe there was a celebration! The team ran and picked Ashley up on their shoulders, and started cheering her name, all she can do is put on the cheesiest smile ever, and I thought it was just adorable. She was so beautiful, okay so I might have had a little crush on her back in college. Back to the point, there was confetti and balloons everywhere. Where they came from? I have no idea. Once they put Ashley down she took the announcer's microphone and screamed…_

"_PARTY AT MY CONDO 11PM, LET'S DO IT BIG!" and then everything cleared out, including the team. So me and my best friend Carason, went back to our dorms to get ready, and I settled on some black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, red pumps and to top it off a skinny red tie. I wore my hair down and I added light make up, I can admit; I looked hot that night. Carason, she wore white jean shorts with a blue halter top, and blue pumps, she wore her hair curly like always._

_That night was different, I felt it in my gut something was going to happen, but I just pushed it aside. So, we arrived at Ashley's condo and let me tell you it is LIVE in here. There's music blastin', drinks passin' and ass tappin'…okay I know a little cheesy but I couldn't help it, anyway we walked in and Carason automatically ditched me for some muscular guy, he was good looking; brown hair, green eyes, muscles, and a 6 pack to die for. I think I recognized him but I didn't know where at the time. I went to the kitchen to get a drink, and I seen Ashley talking to some girl. It kind pissed me off but I didn't care, I was pouring my drink when someone bumped into me, yelling something over their shoulder, the drink kind of got on my shirt and I looked to face the jerk off that spilled this on me, and was shocked to see a sorry Ashley. She looked so adorable when she was scared. _

"_Oh no! I'm so sorry, um damn I'm so…wow you look hot!" she said, wow that was sort of straight forward. I took the time to look at her and realized that she looked pretty hot herself she was wearing grey skinny jeans, black pumps, and a black tank top and her hair was naturally curly, and I can tell she didn't spend too much time on her makeup, but she had natural beauty, she didn't need any. I should probably answer her righttt..._

"_Umm... thank you?" I know what you're thinking, and I was nervous I didn't know what to say to the girl, how would you respond to the start player of the women's basketball team if she called you hot? Exactly! _

"_Your welcome. Uhh sorry about your shirt, I didn't mean to bump into you, didn't see you standing there." She says while trying to wipe the little stain off of my shirt, awe that's sweet._

"_That's really sweet of you thanks, but its ok, just a little stain, it will come out" I say, trying to make it less awkward._

"_No no no, you're coming with me young lady" was all she said before she grabbed my hand and started taking me upstairs. Back then I was a horny teenager, who wanted to get laid and apparently so was she, because as soon as we got there she started looking for another shirt that looked like the one I was wearing but I really didn't care, I grabbed her arm and she looked at me in confusion. Then I licked my lips and she automatically knew what I wanted, she started kissing me and I didn't want to stop, she ran her tongue along my bottom lip, I granted her wish and our tongues battles for power. She pinned me up against the dresser and the put her hands just beneath my ass so she can lift me up, I wrapped my legs around her waist and she found her way to my neck and my hands found their way into her hair. I guess it felt good against her scalp because she moaned against my neck and I could feel her breath, which touched my weak spot and\ Ashley picked up on this and attacked. She licked on it, and then bit it just enough to leave a mark and I was surely going to have a hickey. She held me and brung me to the bed and layed me down lightly. She then lifted up and looked into my eyes, which I'm sure are full of lust and I was shocked by the words she said\ to me._

"_I love you Spencer Carlin" and she went back to kissing me, and I know she probably only said that because we are in the moment, but at this very moment I don't care. I lifted her tank up a little just so I can feel her abs, got those abs were killer. I scraped them with my nails a little and she smiled into our kiss. I tugged at her shirt and she pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor, I did the same and took off my tie but instead I took off my jeans too. I unbuckled her belt and she was looking at me like I was a piece of meat and she wanted to eat me up. Once her belt was done I started to pull her back down by the loops of her jeans and\ kissed her again. She then took off her jeans a boy shorts which were white with hearts, I couldn't help but giggle a little. But she didn't care, that night we had sex twice in a row, and the next morning I left before she got the chance to get up. And after about 3 weeks, I was late on my period, and I started to have morning sickness and I had these stupid cravings that I didn't even know existed. I took the test and screamed so loud I think the people down the other hallway heard me. I told Carason and she just laughed and said that's what I get, for sleeping around, I told my mom and dad and they said they would support me. I was so scared I didn't know what to do, I was 20 years old and pregnant, and I was still in college. I didn't even know how I was going to tell Ashley that I was pregnant because I didn't talk to her or see her after that night. When I went to the doctors they said I was pregnant with twins. I couldn't handle it, when I got back to my dorms I burtsed into tears, I called Car over, and she tried to make me feel better, by watching movies with me and telling stupid jokes, it worked but when she lefted everything went back to reality and it sucked badly_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

And 'til this day my mom and dad still don't know who Aiden and Cameron's other mother is. They know it's a girl but they don't know specifically who it is, and I really don't plan on telling them until I tell Ashley. It's not that I don't want to, it's just I chicken out every time I'm about to say it.

When I had the boys it was hell, my mom and dad sat in the waiting room and Car came back to the delivery room. I know weird but I felt comfortable with my best friend there. When it was time for me to push, it hurt like hell. I kept screaming Ashley's name and saying how I was going to kill her for making me go through all this pain. Carason was there to hold my hand, I kind of wished I had told Ash sooner, because then I would have to go through this alone, but she had then just started her basketball career, and I didn't want to get in the way of it. It's been two years since I gave birth on May 5, 2009 and I still haven't gotten the guts to tell Ashley that she has two twin boys. I know it would be helpful but I just can't. What if she hates me, because I didn't tell her sooner, what I she doesn't want anything to do with the boys? Well it's only one way to find out. I heard that the team was in town, for their home game against Phoenix. So I guess I can tell her tonight, maybe stop by the hotel she's staying at and tell her. Yeah that would be awesome.

"Mommy, can we go thu ta pak today? Pweasee" Aiden asked, in his pouty face. It crazy because they both look like Ashley, they both have the brown hair; their face is all her, the only thing they have of mines is their blue eyes. You seem I'm our typical Barbie, blonde hair, blue eyes, nice boobs, and an ass, so yup I'm the package, but what throws people off is that I'm also smart. Now Ashley, she has puppy brown eyes, and curly brown hair and has a body on her too, she's alright in the brain area wouldn't say she's the smartest fish but she's alright.

"Yeshh mommy can we pwitty pweasee" Cameron asked also giving me the pouty face, those damn pouty faces gets me all the times and they also get that from me.

"Well, I guess you guys are going to the park, come on let's get your stuff on." I say as I scoop both little boys into my arms, and take them too their rooms to get dressed. They look the same, so I have to dress them slightly different, well not different just in different colors.

Once we made it to the park, I put the kids in the swings and swing them, I see a bunch of people playing basketball, and I just ignore them. Next thing I know is a ball rolled over to my flip flops, and someone comes to get it, and when they grabbed the ball and look up im met with those same brown eyes, from 3 years ago. She then noticed me right away and smiled so hard, it made her nose crinkle; I never noticed that, so that's where the boys got that from.

"Hey Spencer, long time no see" she says, I don't think she acknowledges the boys yet, well that's good, let's start this off easy and slow as possible.

"Yeah, haws basketball" I asked, I wonder how she's going to react.

"It's great, our record is awesome, and I don't mean to brag but I think I might have something to do with that" she says, play dusting of her shoulder. I giggle, until Cameron turns to me, and taps Ashley on the side, when she looks at him, with a surprised face.

"Hi, my name is Camewen, and dis is mi bwoder Aiwen" he says, and she is speechless, I hope that's a good sign, she turns and looks at me, with hurt in her eyes, and I knew right there that she knew that those were her children. She took the time to look at both of them as they give her that nose crinkling smile.

"hi boys, my name is Ashley" she says shaking their hands. My boys are pretty smart for the age of 2.

"hiwo, ashwey" Aiden says, he's so adorable, Ashley smiles at him again and pulls me over to the side, I can tell she's about to ask me.

"Spencer, I'm going to ask this once, and I want you to be completely honest" she says, aw no here it comes. "Are those my sons?" she asked, with a tone of sympathy in her voice. I had to tell her the truth.

"Yes, look Ashley I wanted to tell you but I…." I didn't get to finish before; she ran back over to the boy and started to play with them on the swings. I was confused; she turned and looked at me, with the "we'll talk later" look. I guess we will talk later. God that went easier than I expected. I know that over these years, my feelings towards Ashley have grown, I'm in love with that girl, and I don't want her getting hurt, or our kids, but she needs to know the truth. And I will tell her exactly that, when she comes over tonight.

"Ashley, can you come to my apartment tonight, we really need to talk?" I asked, she just nodded. I know she's mad at me. I pick through my purse for a pen and paper and wrote down my address. She then tucked it into her basketball shorts pocket and went back to playing basketball, I looked over and I saw her missing like crazy and they kept stealing the ball from her, and I know that this has affected her very much. And I didn't want that at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note, I wasn't too sure about this story but, with the reviews, I decided to continue, so just comment if you don't like anything, I like to know what I can do to change the story and make it better! Thanks.**

_**Sewakk15: Thank you **_

_**C-c-c-c-combo Breaker: Yes, I see where you're going lol. And yes that will come in this Chapter actually **_

_**Pati1996: Thank you, here you go ;)**_

_**Degrassi1son: Well if you do decide to read my story, then I hope you like it **_

_**Palex 4ever: Thank you, Here's that update **_

_**Lesbefriends: Thank You **_

_**Inviziblinc: Thank you, and no, Ashley is not a hermaphrodite, it's just how I wanted it to be, well in my mind, that's how I wanted it to be, but I get where your coming from, I really do. **_

_**kamariacr**__**: Updatee **_

_**Godlove**__**: Thankss! **_

_**Ichouee**__**: Thanks, update **_

**CHAPTER 2**

Omg! She knows. God, she knows. Im alittle upset that it happened that way, I didn't her to get side tracked, from this news. but I guess we cant always get what we want sometimes. Tonight is the night. Tonight is the night were I discuss the boys with Ashley, I really hope that she pulls through and be there for them, even if that mean that me and her cant be together. I don't care, I just don't want the boys to grow up without knowing their other mother. It would be to painful.

I cant even think straight right now, I knew I should have just told her from the start, and this whole situation probably would have not even happened. After we left the park, the boys kept asking about Ashley. I hated not telling them the truth about Ashley, but I needed to talk to Ashley first about this. Whether or not she is in their lives is an option for her. She has a game tonight, and I got tickets, the boys always wanted to go to the Heats game so I figure, what the hell. What can possibly go wrong. Right? Wrong! I thought that before, Ashley found out about the boys. But it's no turning back now.

That's where we are now, on our way to the game. It starts at 6pm, and its about a quarter to 6. We get into our seats, and did I mention they were 3rd row? Oh well, they were 3RD FREAKING ROW! God, this cannot get any worst.

The boys look so happy right now. They both are wearing cargos, with red, black, and white plaid shirts. And black chucks. They even have red and black paint on their cheeks. It's so adorable.

By now the game has started and Ashley is doing great. The girls are winning against phoenix and the score is 45 to 36. Shes playing really well, im glad she succeeded in her career.

It's the the third quarter and the score is way off, pheonix really doesn't stand a chance, with the score being 81 to 60. I'll say Ashley made about 75% of the points. Making threes and lay ups.

She's doing really well, but that's not a surprise, she was always good at basketball. Even in high school. Yes, I went to king high w/ Ashley. She was the star player for the girls basketball team, along with her brother Aiden who was the star player for the boys basketball team. All the Davies were good at something, including their youngest sibling Kyla, who's one year younger then Ashley. They all went to king, and were the most popular kids in school, not only for their looks, but for their talent, with Ashley and aiden awesome at basketball and kyla great at soccer, they just made a name for themselves. And with them on those teams in high school, not one school could beat us. It was sad, because the schools would come into the gym or field, and think they have a chance, until they get blown out. But then again it was pretty funny.

Omg! She just looked at me, no! that is not funny, she looks like she's frozen in the middle of the floor, with the ball in her hands. I motion for her to get her head back into the game she then snaps out of her confusion, and starts dribbling the ball, she crosses it between her leg, and zooms right past the players, and goes for a lay up, and it goes right in. she looks up again, and looks to my right and she sees the boys, there's the shocked expression on her face again. One of her team mates still the ball and pass it to Ashley, and she catches it. She looks destracted and she then jumps up for the three point jump shot, and it misses. Damn, I really don't want her destracted. She mouths a quick 'Fuck' and goes to run after the other team, she's sticking hard D, and then tries to steal but the person crossed her and got right by her for the dunk. I know me here is ruining her game, along with the boys being here.

"mommy, the game is swo awaming" Aiden said, swinging his arms around like a mad man. I cant help but shake my heads and giggle. He acts just like his momma. I just wish, she knew how much he acted like her.

"im glad you enjoying the game Aid" I reply back to him, and then look over at Cameron, to make sure hes ok. He was standing on the chair clapping his hands, and screaming ashleys number. Hes so adorable.

Ashley looked up once she heard alittle voice screaming her number, and saw it was none other then her son. I saw a smile come across her lips, and next thing I know is she's stealing the ball hall assing down the court and jumps up and dunks the shit out of the ball. Everyone goes wild! Including me. Hmm…I wonder where she got that momentum came from?

Through the rest of the game, Ashley was on fire. She definentily deserved that 2011 MVP spot. She was totally kicking ass out there.

It wasn't so good out there at first, but she pulled through, and put all this baby momma drama behind her and focused. No back to reality when she comes over and comes to talk to m at my place.

Once the game was over Miami ended up wining, and I took the boys home, and gave them a bath and put them to sleep, I know they were tired. It was about 10:40 by the time we got back home.

As soon as they were tucked in, I heard a knock on the door and I instantly knew who it was. I was nervous as hell, I have no idea what im going to do. But I know I have to talk to her sooner or later. I would prefer later, but I guess now is good. Not!

I walk up to the door and take a deep breathe before I put my hand on the nob and opened it. There stood Ms. MVP, the mother of my children, the girl I was in love with…..Ashley Davies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note, okay so I know that Chapter 2 was really short, but I had to cut it short, due to a low battery and loss charger. But I will not disappoint now. How you enjoy!**

_**kamariacr**__**: thank you, I'm glad that you saw what my perspective actually was! Enjoy! : )**_

_**Godlove**__**: Thankss! Updatee, enjoy ;)  
><strong>_

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hi Spencer" Ashley said. I was really nervous. All of a sudden my mouth just got dry, and I was speechless. Oh, this is so not good. _Damn it, say something to her Spencer or she's going to think you're a lunatic!_

"H...hi Ashley" _Smooth Carlin, real smooth. _Would you shut up, gosh? At least I said something. _Well you might want to let her in, instead of staring at her, like a creep._ Right…right.

"Come in, please" she walks inside the house, and looks around a bit, before taking a seat on the living room couch. I close the door, and walk over and take a seat on the couch next to her.

"So." She says, not sure what to really say to me.

"Um…congrats on your game, you played really well" I say, at least trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, thanks. I had my inspirations there" she smiles at me. I smile back. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. She then sighs and I knew it was too good to be true. Damn! "Spencer, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me, you were pregnant back then? Why didn't you tell me, they were mines?" she asks, I honestly don't know how to answer those questions, because I ask myself that all the times.

"I don't know Ashley" I said, as I released the breath I didn't know I was holding in. she has her head in her hands. I don't think that's a good sign.

"3 years, Spencer, 3 years. And you couldn't tell me? How could you let my kids go 3 years without knowing who their other mother was? What did you think I would bail on you guys? Did you think I wouldn't want anything to do with them?" she asks, standing up now. I look down the hallway, to make sure that either of the boys has awakened.

"Ash, please lower your voice a little, the boys is sleeping" I say, and she looks away from my face. I can see the hurt in her eyes. I know that she's heartbroken, that she weren't able to see her by for 3 years. But how was I supposed to tell her. I couldn't, I didn't want to see her reaction. Maybe I should have just told her; because obviously it hurts her more that I didn't tell her.

"Spencer, just tell me why? That night sat the party, we used protection, and I know I did" she says, it sounds like she's trying to convince herself, more than me.

"Yes you did Ashley, you did use protection. I guess it broke or something, I don't know, but obviously something happened. I'm sorry for not telling you, I didn't know how. You were just starting your basketball career, how was I supposed to tell you. You were Miami's breakout star. I couldn't just ruin that for you, by telling you" I say, and it was true, I didn't want to interrupt her joy at that moment, I couldn't do that. She was happy, and I thought that I was going to ruin her happiness, by telling her.

"You were wrong Spencer; I would never abandon my child. That's really low, my kids have been wondering about who their momma was haven't they? she doesn't wait for an reply before continuing. "I know they have. I just wish you would come to me about this. No matter how much my career matters to me! My family ALWAYS comes first! And you hid them from me. My own family, you hid. When I seen those boys at the park, I was speechless. At first I thought, 'no, they couldn't be mine. I used protection, and Spencer would have told me' but when I seen Cameron give me the Davies nose crinkling smile, I knew right then and there that they were mines. But what I don't get is why you weren't honest with me." She says, and I know I really broke her heart, with this. Fuck! I screwed up; I should have never done this. All I can do is apologize.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way with them. I just thought you were worried about your career, and didn't have time for the boys, and I didn't want to break your streak of happiness, I didn't know this was going to affect you this much..I...I'm...s...so sorry, please forgive me. Please Ashley." I beg, as the tears start forming in my eyes, and I can't hold them. They just come right out; she rushes over to me and holds me. We sit on the couch, and she ricks back and forth, while rubbing soothing circles on my back, trying to get me to calm down.

"Shh, Spence it's okay...shh, calm down. I forgive you, just calm down" She says, love this girl, she means everything to me. I hear little sniffles, coming from the hall. Me n Ashley both look up to see Aiden and Cameron crying as they look at me and Ashley. Fuck! They know now too. Ashley immediately gets up and rushes over to them and picked them both up. She looked at me and gave a soft smile. I returned it.

"Momma?" Aiden said, and Ashley's tears came out, once she heard him call her that.

"Yeah squirts, it's me. Its momma" she smiles and they both nuzzle their heads in both sides of her neck. I smile really wide at the sight in front of me. Maybe we could be one big happy family.

Ashley took the boys to their room; she put them in the toddler race car bed. Aiden's was blue, and Cameron's was red. She tucked them in and sat in the middle, in between their beds, and started humming a lullaby, and stroking their hair softly. I never knew she can sing. As I was standing in the door way, I looked at the boys to see that they were fast asleep. I walked over and kissed them both on their foreheads. I took Ashley's hand, and we made our way to my bedroom. We lay down for a bit, well more of 3 minutes, before she said something.

"Hey Spence?" she asked, staring at the ceiling and then turning over and looking me in my eyes. She moved a piece of loose blonde hair that made it way onto my face, behind my ears and then cupped my cheek.

"Yeah, Ash" she leaned in, and stopped right at my lips. God; how I missed those lips of hers.

"That night at the party, in my room. I meant what I said. I love you." She then crushed her lips to mines, and the kiss was passionate. Filled with lust, need, love, want, and finally one thing that I know is a hard thing for her right now, trust. She positioned herself on top of me, and let her hands roam, over my curves. She pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I love you too Ash" I said, she smiled, and went back to kissing me. She started to take off her sweatpants, and revealed her blue plaid boy shorts. Then unzipped her hoodie she was wearing. I looked closely at her boy shorts, and I saw her little friend, starting to get a little happy. If you know what I mean. Yes, Ashley has a penis, don't ask me how she got it, because I have no idea when she got it or where, but I do know that it was there 3 years ago. She notices me looking at little Ashley, and she grinned really wide, and then bit her bottom lip. I pulled her down by the tank she was wearing. And she fell on top of me, I attacked her weak spot on her neck and sucked on it, she moaned and I'm now sure that little Ashley is now rock hard. It's pressing up again my pussy, and I moan against the contact. I tug on the bottom of her tank, and she lifts up and pulls the tank over her head. I realize I'm wearing too much clothing. I take off my shorts shorts and underwear, along with my tank and bra, towards I'm completely naked. I look directly at her abs. god, that 6-pack is just gorgeous. I claw my nails against them, and she smiles. She knows I love her abs, everyone does. I pull on the rim of her boy shorts, and she gives me this sexy ass growl, and takes them off. Wow, little Ashley is not so little anymore. He sure has grew, and is now about 9 ½ inches. Before it was about 6 or 7. Oh well I'll take it anyway. She moves closer to me and grinds on me, which leads to her dick to rub against my pussy. My nails dig harder into her back, and she uses this to her advantage. She sees the reaction and then starts to go faster, which increases the moans. She groans, a little bit. You may not know this but Ashley Davies has really good stroke game. She stops grinding, and I move a little to get a condom out my dresser, what safe sex is the best sex. And I don't want to be pregnant again. That crap hurt. I look in her eyes, and they are not the chocolate brown anymore they are coal black. Their filled with lust, and I know my eyes are no long ocean blue, but darker to midnight blue. I give her the condom. And she slides it on her 9 ½ with no problem, and she then lays back down on me and starts to kiss, we make out for a couple of seconds, before I feel her dick entering my wet pussy. God, this feel soo good.

"Uhh, fuck!" she moaned, as the suction of my lips went around her woman hood. She strokes in and out slow at first. Just to get my pussy used to her 9 inch.

"Ohhh, fuck Ash. God... that f…feels...soo...Uhhh" i moan out, it feels so good. Her dick is getting slippery, and I know this is her opening to pound it in. and that's exactly what she did, she starts stroking harder and faster, and doesn't stop.

"Fuck Spence, you are so tight." She says, to me and I wrap my legs around her back and my arms around her neck and hold her close.

"Ohh...Ahhhh….fuck…oh my god..." This girl is the best. She starts working her hips in a circular motion, and her dick is hitting every spot. And it's driving me crazy…. "OH YES! DON'T STOP BABY, OHH DON'T STOP!" I screamed I'm so glad the door is closed and the walls are sound proof, because I'm pretty sure if they weren't, the boys would be awake, and disgusted. And I kn….ohh fuck.

"Mhm, do you like it Spence. Huh? Tell me how it feels baby" Ashley moans in my ear, I don't even think I can talk right now.

"Fuckk…keep fucking me. Yes Ashley right there! Ohh...fuck yes!" I finally breathed out. She moves her head down a little and stops stroking, and instead takes one nipple in her mouth and sucks on it. She licks it, and makes an 8 design. By now my right nipple is rock hard. She then sees what she has done, and switches over to the left. She repeats her actions and moves up a little bit and sucks on my neck. Fuck! She knows that's my weak spot. I grab onto the back of her neck lightly as she works her delicious tongue on my pulse. She starts stroking again, slowly in a circular motion.

"God Spence…fuck" she breathes out, on my neck. I felt her breath on my neck and I moaned. She sat up and positioned herself towards were facing each other and she has her hands balled up with each on the side on my head. My feet rap tighter around her back as I feel her stroke get faster.

"Fuck yeah...ohhh…ohh…yes..." I fucking love sex with this girl. Her head goes back and her eyes are closed, so I know she is enjoying this as much as I am. I take her dick out of my pussy, and she gives me a knowing look and sits back on a pillow while I do my job. I grab her dick, take the condom off and massage it slowly, and then faster. I look at her and her eyes are still closed, and she throws her head back with pleasure. I bite my lip and go down lower, I flip my hair to one side and start at the head, and lick on it, I then wrap my mouth around her dick and bob my head up and down as fast as I can, and then go all the way down, and hold her dick and my mouth where it probably reached the back of my head. I know what you are thinking 'damn, how the fuck can this bitch fit all of that in her mouth' well it's not easy but you'll get it.

"Ahh fuck…spence...so fucking good" she moanes out, I come back up, before I kinda started to choke and she let my tounge play around with it.

"Spenceeeeeee!" and that's when I lost it, I was giving her head HARD! I was at a really great speed, and I see Ashley's eyes roll back to her head. So I know I'm damn good. I climb on top of her and start to kiss her. I realized I want her dick again. I grab another condom and slip it on her and sit on her dick and ride it.

"Ohhhh…Ahhh…god...i love your dick Ashley! Fuck!" I screamed, she started stroking up along with me riding, and the noises just got louder from the wetness of my pussy on her dick and our thighs.

"Ahh...Fuckk Yeah Come for me Spence! Come….f...ugghhh." oh god! I'm about to come.

"Ash...im bout to come…goooodd…ohhh im bout to come" I moaned, and was still riding, like a cow girl. She was holding onto my hips, guiding me.

"Oh...Oh…Imm…Commmiinnngg….ASSSHHHHLLLLEEEEYYYYYYY...Oh my god!" I screamed, as I came. That was the best orgasm ever! I hop off of her, and start to stroke her dick. I feel on her abs, while stroking and I know this feels good. I see her eyes become wider an…..

"Oh Shitt! Fuckkkk…..Ugh, Spencee I'm Comminngg.." she moaned as I see her come shoots right on to her abs. I let her ease down, and start to lick her come off of her abs and then we lay down, and she holds me. I look down at little Ashley, and he's still hard. What the h…..

"Spence, and you please get your lips off my ear?" she asked, oops I didn't even notice that. Hmm….

"Im sorry, I didn't know" I said, innocently, we lay there. w/ my head on her chess and our legs tingles together. I like it like this.

"Soo, do you think I still got it?" she asked, drawing circle patterns on my arm.

"Hell yeah I do baby, you are the best! That was amazing. And I had no idea how much little Ashley grew since last time" I say, tracing my pointing finger down from her chess too her dick, and I feel it grow bigger and I trace around it. I head a gulp come from ashley's throat.

"Umm..yeah..he grew a lot. And I see he's really happy to see you" she says nodding towards her dick, that is like one big bolt, you can see it through the sheets and comforter.

"Well im happy to see him and im happy to see you too" I say, kissing her nose, and then her lips. I really could live like this forever. She smiles at me, and I return it.

"I love you Spence, and I want to be with you. I wanted to be with you since senior year of high school" she shyly says, awe she's embarrassed. How cute.

"Awe, is Ashley Davies embarrassed?" she starts blushing, she just gets even more cute… "awe ash don't be embarrassed, I wanted to be with you since junior year of high school"

"REALLY?..i mean oh cool , yeah" ugh, such a big goof ball, I shove her alittle and she giggles. "So, Spencer Marie Carlin will you be my girlfriend?" she asked with the Davies nose crinking smile, awe how could I say no to that.

"Yes, Ashley Anne Davies, I will be your girlfriend"

**Okay so I know I threw in the whole 'Ashley has a penis thing, but I thought it would make it easier on how, Ashley got Spencer pregnant. There will be more history on Spencer and Ashley from High School and College, even Flashbacks. The Next Chapter will be in Ashley's POV. Hope you enjoyed this update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, so thank you guy's so much for the reviews. They make me want to continue this story, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. This chapter is in Ashley's Pov, and I know this is what most of you are wanting, so here it is. ;) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 (Ashley's POV)**

Hello my name is Ashley Davies. I'm 23 years old and surprisingly I have two twin boys named Aiden Jacob and Cameron Royce Carlin. They are the most adorable boys ever. No, I'm not just saying that because they are my boys, I'm saying that because it's true. They have dark brown hair like mean, and they have my entire face, the only really thing they do have of Spencer is her pout and those ocean blue eyes. They have the Davies nose crinkling smile. So I know they are going to be a lady killer, or whatever makes them happy. I'm just happy they're mines.

I can admit when I looked at them I was in denial at first, but just that nose from them it was confirmed that they were mines. I was in disbelief that Spencer would keep them from me for 3 years. I mean I didn't understand why she thought it was the right idea to just keep my own blood, my own family away from me. It was a stab in my heart, and I thought she had, but instead she lied to me. I know how quick I was to forgive her just by her saying sorry, but I believed it was sincere. That's she didn't want my career to crash because of the twins. I understood where she was coming from and to see her cry like that because of this situation I knew that that apology was genuine. When I saw the twins there crying also, I couldn't take it. It was all a heart breaking moment. They called me "mama", my boys called ME "mama", my god did that feel amazing. I was a mom and I was happy. I had the most adorable sons ever with the most beautiful girlfriend. Spencer. God, I remember when I first notice spencer, we didn't have classes our junior year but our senior year we had almost every class. Well out of 7 we had 5 so it was the best. Ah, it was in Gym and Mr. Logue had just taken his class out of the gym where the girls' basketball team were practicing and joking around…

_**Flashback **_

_The girls were shooting some hoops, while I was just running around the gym. I had to stay fit, that's how I got the ladies, well that and my incredible charm. Yeah, I am a bit cocky. What? I can't help it._

"_Ash, come shoot hoops with us. 4 on 4" my best friend Camille said. We've been best friends since the 4__th__ grade. She's always been there for me. Even when my dad died a couple years back. She was there. And I always respected that about her, she had my back._

"_Yeah C, im coming." I reply back to her with a nod. I run over to the girl. Brianna and I ended up as captains. "I call C, and Destiny." I say grabbing them to my side. They're really good._

"_Awe, Ashley that's not fair." She says pouting, I don't care. I give her a stern look and she then understood I wasn't backing down from my team. "ugh, fine. I get Gabby and Tori" eh, they're alright._

"_Okay, then I'll take Megan" yeah she's cool, but not better than C and Destiny. But I'll take her. We start the game and I'm just fooling around a bit with the girls, when I see my brother Aiden and his best friend Glen with these HOT ass girls. I catch the ball and pass it to my bestie and put up a finger and a nod to the girls with my brother and she gives me a knowing smile. _

"_Yo bro!" I yell, they stop and turn around. I run up a bit to catch up with them. One of the girls had nice wavy brown hair with green eyes and a nice body. I would so hit that. I look next to her and I see this natural blonde, with ocean blue eyes. She has a nice rack and a nice ass, a natural tan and legs that go on for days. Yes, that was the first time I met Spencer Marie Carlin. God, I think I was actually drooling but I had to put on my charm on this girl._

"_Wassup, Ash, shooting hoops?" he asked, pointing to the rest of the girls shooting around. I just nod and bring my attention to the girls, who seem to be in awe by me. _

"_Well hello there ladies, you guys are looking beautiful today. How are we?" I say, with a smile. Glen then pushes me back a little. I look at his confused._

"_Keep it in your pants Ashley, these are our girls." He says, and I look down at my shorts and see that little Ashley has gotten a little excited by the girls. I then turn around and start moving around to get him to stay calm. I hear the girls giggle a little at me. I turn around once my friend is calm._

"_Sorry about that ladies, my little friend must be happy to see you guys" I say pointing down to my dick. They seem to take interest because they start looking down at my shorts. I look at Glen and smirk at him. He just flags me off and then goes to play basketball with the rest of the girls. _

"_Well we're happy to see him too." The brunette says winking at me. I just smile brightly, while Aiden decides to grow some and step up._

"_Alright, alright. Spencer and Carason meet my player of a sister Ashley Davies." They smile at me and hold out their hands for me to shake._

"_Ladies." I take Carason's hand and kiss it while making eye contact, which causes her to blush. I smile. I then take lovely Spencer's hand and shake it but kiss her cheek, which by the way became bright red. It was so adorable._

"_Damn Ash, why do you always steal my girls from me?" Aiden wines, it's not my falt I have better charm._

"_Hey, it's not my falt I'm the better looking twin with better charm" I say to him, patting him on the back. He just drops his head._

"_Awe Aiden, it's okay baby. I think you have and adorable charm" Carason says, kissing him on the cheek. He brings his head up and starts smiling like an idiot. God, he barely knows this girl and he are already sprung._

"_Thanks babe, let's get out of here" he says, putting his arm around her and begin to walk away. Just then Carason stops and turns to Spencer and I. _

"_Hey Spence, don't forget cheer practice in a half. Can't practice without the captain ya know." She says with a final wave towards me. I then turn to spencer. Cheerleading huh?_

"_So, cheerleading huh?" I ask, and she nods. "Cool, so you just got on the squad this year? I know I would have recognized a gorgeous face like yours." I say, sitting down on the bleachers next to us. Soon she follows._

"_Yeah, Carason and I decided to try out, but I was so good, the girls voted me to be captain." She says, interesting._

"_Wow, I think I finally met someone that is cockier than me" I reply. She nudges me a little and I pretend to be hurt, but it just turned into a goofy smile._

"_Awe hush, so I hear you're the star player for the girls basketball team" she says knowingly. God she is so cute! I just want to hug her and never let go._

"_Yeah and future Miami Heat MVP" I say, smiling. That has always been my dream to be the Miami Heats' MVP._

"_That's a great goal. I would love to continue talking…" she says, then looking at her watch "…but I have to get to my locker and get my practice clothes, before practice starts" I nod my head and give her another hand shake before I run off to continue the game with the girls. I look back and she smiles and then blows a kiss towards me. I pretend to catch it and fly back like her kisses are blowing me away. She then giggles at me and runs toward the door for the hallways._

_**End of Flashback**_

Ever since that day I haven't been able to get Spencer Carlin out of my head. She was all I think about, I mean I still hooked up with girls and everything but that was only because Spencer and I weren't together, like this one time we were at my Spring Break party senior year and I planned on talking to Spencer. It was two months since I talked to her since that day. So I was planning on talking to her….

_**Flashback **_

_That night I must say I was looking good. I had on some black skinny jeans with a grey v-neck with some grey high top chucks and a black leather jacket. I was taking a drink with Aiden, Glen, and Camille when this girl walked up to me and took my drink out my hand._

"_What the hell, why did you take my drink away?" I asked kind of upset that this bitch that was hot by the way took my drink. She didn't respond verbally but she did respond physically. She took my ear and sucked on it. I looked over at the guys and they were just looking wide eyed and mouth opened. She bit my ear a little and I moaned. She stops biting and grabs the back of my head._

"_By the way my name is Michelleee" She lets the 'e' roll off her tongue signaling that Spanish side and her tongue hits my ear. She then started walking away and I was bending over towards her as she walked away. I didn't even realize I was biting my lip and my eyes were closed._

"_Yo sis, you better go and tap that before I do. She was sexy as hell" Aiden says, looking at the girl dance with some other girl. I nodded and made my way over to the girls. I broke them up a little bit and got in the middle of them. They both started grinding on me. I started to get horny and I know Michelle felt that bolt between my legs because her eyebrows shot up and she then looked at her friend._

"_Cristi parece su amiguito aquí quiere jugar" she says, I take it she's speaking Spanish. It is so sexy right now._

"_Y entonces le permite pasar" Cristi replies. God is there any possible way to get harder._

"_Okay look I don't know what you guys are saying, but it is really hot!" I say, looking between the two of them. They look at each other and then look down and still see my growing. Michelle grabs my right hand and Cristi grabs my left and starts pulling me upstairs. I look back at the guys and they are shaking their heads and then they get this weird look on their faces and then point to the other side. I look and then there was the girl I originally wanted Spencer. She was looking straight at me, she looked a little hurt, but then she turned and started dancing with some guy, so I just forgot about it. _

_Once we got into the room the girls went down on me. Like literally they went from; giving me kisses on the ear all the way to giving me head. I fucked both in 2 hours. That was my first night getting a threesome._

_**End of Flashback**_

Physically, that was one of the best nights of my life but tonight just beat that night. Emotionally, I regret it truly but I have my girl now and I wouldn't ask for more.

This girl rocks my world; I mean I know she's good in bed…no scratch that fucking amazing in bed and the way she blew me off, god that was the best… oh yeah. You all must be wondering how I got my little friend. Well I had him since I was 15 years old. I decided that I wanted to change myself. Into a girl that could fully pleasure the ladies. My little sister Kyla and my brother Aiden thought I was joking but when I went to the doctors to get Sex Reassignment Surgery, I made it official. I never showed them that I got it done. The doctors said I wouldn't be able to be sexual active for 2 weeks. So, I waited for those 2 weeks and when the time came, I brought home a girl. We were on the couch with Aiden and Kyla and she started sucking on my neck and I got hard. My friend came up and Aiden and Kyla thought they seen a ghost. I just smiled at them and picked the girl up and into my room we went. I won't brag but I have better stroke game then Aiden. I mean ew, that's my brother but still. Every girl that I've slept with since I got my friend told me I was the best they ever had.

Everyone was supportive, surprisingly. All the ladies loved it and I just got even more attention. So it may not be as bad as you think, but I know one thing for sure as long as Lucky; yes, I named it Lucky; is pleasuring my gorgeous girlfriend then I'm happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Ashley's POV)

**I'm so sorry about the late update, I had writers block, but I'm back. I'm thankful for the support of all of you who enjoy this story and because of you I'm continuing this story. Here's Chapter 5! **

I wake up this morning with Spence wrapped tightly in my arms. She is so gorgeous. Her blonde hair sparkles with the sunlight. And the way her nose twitches every once in a while. It's just a beautiful sight to take in. I look under the covers and realize were still naked, and start to wake Spence up before the boys come in because if their anything like me and not Spencer they wake up really early. I cup her cheek, stroking it with my thumb…

"Spencerrr..Wake upp…" I say softly, I wait a few seconds before her eyelids flick open. She looks like she's shocked or something, like she's shocked to see me. Huh?

"Is this a dream?" she asks, okay now im really confused.

"What do you mean Spence?" I ask, confused. She thinks this is a dream or something?

"I just can't believe your here, with me right now. Did last night really happen?" She asks. She then gets a look of realization and looks under the covers and comes back up with red cheeks and both eyebrows rose. "I guess it did" She chuckles as do I.

"Babe, if the boys are anything like me, then they wake up early and if that's the case then I think we should get dressed before they come in." I say to her and kiss her cheek before getting out of bed and throwing on some boxer Briefs and basketball shorts and a Nike sports bra. Spence walks to the bathroom and I hear the shower start running.

"Babe, can you bring me a new towel? There in the bottom drawer." She yells. I go to the bottom drawer and get out a Blue wash cloth and towel, and head to the bathroom.

"Spence it's on the sink okay?" I tell her over the water, I hear her yell an "okay" and I head back to the room where I find the boys just walking in. "Goodmorning squirts" I say to them as they rub the crap out of their eyes.

"Hi momma" They say at the same time in a sleepy voice. They are soo adorable and I cant stop smiling now that they called me momma. I feel special.

"Where's Mommy, momma?" Cameron asks, looking around the room for Spencer.

"Mommy's in the shower, how about we go make some breakfast for her" I say, bending down to eye level with them. They nod their little heads and run down stairs to the kitchen. All you hear is little footsteps running through the hallway and the water of the shower. I let out a deep sigh and make my way down stair and to the kitchen. I see the boys trying to get on the counter and i lean against the wall watching the two brothers interact. I watch as Aiden gets on his knees and lets Cameron step on him to get on the counter. Surprisingly it worked, that's so cute. Ahh, brotherly love. That's how it is with me and my brother and sister. Except where all 23 years old!

"Hey boys, what 'cha doing?" I ask, finally walking over to them. They look at me with those bright blue eyes that remind me of Spencer. It was when I first seen them a the park that I knew this was my family and that I wasn't giving up on them. Not if it was the last thing I do.

"We were getting de waffle box" So adorable, imagine two 2 and a half year olds with Brown hair and bright, icy blue eyes and a tan. It beyond cute.

"What do you guys think we should make for mommy?" walking over, picking them, up and sitting them down on the counter.

"Eggs, chocowate waffle, bacon, wif fwuit and owange juice" Aiden says excitedly. Well looks like ill be cooking for about an hour. Thank god, my dad taught me, my brother and sister how to cook. It's finally paying off.

"Okay, Let get started!" I cheer and the boys shout a 'Yeah!' with a fist pump in the air. After about a half an hour into the cooking with me dancing to the radio along with the boys dancing and putting chocolate chips in the waffles and mixing the fruit Spencer finally comes down with Baby blue short shorts and a white tank top with a baby blue bra. She looked hot with her hair in a loose pony tail and a few strings sitting out loosely on the sides and the back. She doesn't even look like she was ever pregnant. She walks over to me and closes my mom, I didn't even know it was open, but I'm glad she did because I would have been drooling.

"Ashley, put it away" She whispered, and it was then that I looked down and saw I was hard. Oops. I tuck it in between my legs before the boys saw and stayed like that for about 2 minutes straight. Out the corner of my eye I saw Spencer laughing at me, but was still helping the boys with what they were doing. I love this, it's like were one big happy family. Nothing can ruin this for me. I mean I have my girl who I love dearly and I have two twin boys that are just like me and my career is aweso…oh shit. What the hell am I going to do about the press and the team and everything? They don't know I have a girlfriend or twin boys but I don't want my family in the spot light and have them uncomfortable. Ugh, maybe this will be harder than I thought. I'll just talk to Spence about it later tonight. Once we ate breakfast which was delicious by the way, I tore that food up along with the boys. I just noticed the three of us eat like pigs while Spencer eats like a mouse, taking little bites. Yup the boys are just like me.

So boys wanna go play Wii?" I ask them and the don't even respond they just run into the living room and turn on the tv alond with the Wii. How they know how to do that? I have no clue. But they're really smart for almost 3 year olds, they took after Spencer with the brains. I mean im not dumb it's just im not the brightest person considering I barely past high school with all C's. Our high school didn't have D's so it was A,B,C…FAIL. I know it's horrible, but I guess it worked out. and in college I was on a basketball scholarship but the classes I took on the side were easy and I actually understood the class. And I went straight to the WNBA from there, and my Career was just amazing after that, because basketball is everything to me. Just like my siblings with basketball for Aiden who plays on the same team but for the boys and Kyla with soccer; she plays for the Fort Lauderdale Strikers in a professional soccer league. It's great really, we all got what we wanted. We followed in out parents footsteps my mom Christine Davies played Soccer and My dad Raife Davies played basketball back in the day, so they are pretty old I'd say their about 43 years old now. And boy are their heads filled with grey, but they still manage to look good. I hope I turn out like that. Hmm..I wonder if I can play any other sport besides basketball and soccer.

"Ashley!" Spencer yells in my ear, god damn it that hurt. I look at hurt like she's crazy and she pushes me towards the boys as I assume they were calling my name. I went over and saw that they were playing Just Dance 2. Eh, I can work with that. Once I chose a song I started dancing to it. As the beat to Ke$ha- Tik Tok comes on, I start dancing to it making a couple idiot of myself, but I don't care, as long as I'm making my family smile and laugh which that they are. Once the song ended The boys went and they did Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne and they killed it. It funny watching them act as girls. Spencer went and was dancing to this Reggae Song called "Baby girl" and she looked so sexy doing it, thank the lord for her being a cheerleader back then. After the Wii, we just started watching a movie with Cameron snuggled up to me, and Aiden snuggled up to Spencer, he acts like me but he is definantly a Mommy's boy. After watching about 5 movies it was about 8 o'clock and the boys were drifting off to sleep so me and Spence decided to take them to bed and call it a night. Once they were sound asleep, me and Spence headed to bead. I took of my shorts and lead down in my sports braw and boxer briefs that were grey with Green hearts on them. Don't laugh, my mom thought they were cute so I got them. I hopped into bed and snuggled up to spencer with my arm wrapped around her but then she moved and she had her head on my chest and her hand were making circles on my abs. Maybe now is the right time to talk to her about the whole press thing.

"Hey Spence?" I call out and she stops making circles on my abs, letting me know she's listening and that I have her full attention. "What do you think about you guys and the press?" She seems alittle taken back by the question and sits up to look me directly in the eye.

"Well, I don't mind it at all, I mean it really doesn't bother me" Damn it, I was hoping she'd say the opposite. She must have saw the disappointment in my face. "Why do you not want to show us off, or are you like afraid for us to be seen?" She asks, starting to take defense. I have a feeling this is NOT going to end well.

"No baby that's not what I'm saying, I'm saying that I don't want the press to be in my business and I just want to enjoy my family time" I say stroking her hair, but she backs away from me and gives me a look. And im shot down and in trouble.

"You just don't want the press to know you got some blonde girl knocked up" She says alittle louder, and now im angry that she would say something like that.

"No! That's not what's wrong, I just don't want my kids to be in every god damn magazine or newspaper we see Spencer!" I say raising my voice back and standing up. She then stands up and I see that her face and neck is red indicating that she's furious with me right now.

"No, that's not it, you think it would ruin your career and the ladies wont want you anymore and the team would bail along with all you fans" She says yelling at me and I'm kind of regretting bringing this up to her.

Spencer's POV

Ugh! Im so frustrated right now. The only reason she doesn't want us in the newspaper or anything because she knows that it will ruin everything that she worked so hard for. But im not putting down on this argument.

"I don't care about those girl, they mean nothing to me, just random hookups and that whole ruin my career thing is NOT it either Spencer! I just don't want my kids to grow up with the spotlight always on them." Ugh, she knows I'm right; I don't understand why she keeps going against me.

"Whatever Ashley. Stop lying to me! Stop lying to yourself, its not healthy and its not fair. Not fair to me, or the boys" I yell into her face and she just get angrier, and I see a flash of red in her eyes that I've never seen before, it kind of scares me.

"IM NOT LYING, YOUR JUST BEING A STUBBORN BITCH RIGHT NOW. AND IF YOUR GOING TO ACT LIKE THIS THEN MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T BE TOGETHER!" My entire heart broke when those words fell out of her mouth, and by the looks on her face I can see that she didn't mean to say that. But she did!

"You know what? Your right, where done!" I say to her and I see in her eyes the regret of the statement she made about 20 seconds ago. But the damage was already done, she storms out of the room and I was about to chase after her when the boys blocked her way from the door.

"Momma, wer you gowing?" They ask her, and I see the tears in her eyes as she picks them up.

"Listen, im gonna be back soon okay, Momma just needs alittle break. So im gonna go but be safe and keep your mommy happy for me until I come back. I love you" she says and kisses them both on the forehead with the boys each giving low whispers of "I love you too" back to her and she heads towards the door with her sports bag over her shoulder. Taking one last look into my eyes I see that her tears have finally fell along with mines but I can see she doesn't want to cry in front off the boys so she walks straight out the house, into her car and down the street to who knows where. But what I do know is that I love my forever.

Ashley's POV

I lost her! I lost Spencer, and im going to pray and hope that get her back. I don't know what I was thinking saying that to her, I regretted it as soon as it came out my mouth. I knew it was going to go downhill from the start of the conversation but I didn't expect her to really break it off with me. I just wanted to cry right then in there. Because of my stupid mouth im driving to my Brother's house when I get close to it I see that Kyla's car is also there. I don't think they were expecting me so I knock. I wouldn't even fucking be here if I had just kept my mouth shut. The door finally opens to reveal a shocked Kyla and Aiden at the door.

"Ashley!...


	6. Update!

Update !

Okay so this is not a chapter update, but I want to apologize for the delay of chapters. I've been busy with basketball and school work. The next chapter should be up tonight. In the mean time I've also started a new story, sort of the same concept…review please, tell me if I should continue. Thank you for the support from all the readers!


End file.
